Gender Switch!
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: When Erza picks up an unusual mission from the request board and Lucy uses her magic glasses to read it, a bright light suddenly fills the whole room, only to discover that the whole team all switched genders! How will they manage to turn back to their normal selves?
1. Weird Writing

**A/N: Hola y'all. Another idea shot into my head as I was walking around my house looking for something to do. Then I thought, why not? So here are the results: A story idea!**

**Me: Someone do da disclaimer... Um... *points at Natsu* you do it!**

**Natsu: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Natsu: NO!**

**Me: You better or I'm going to lock you in a closet for three months.**

**Natsu: Fine T.T Choco doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Say it with more enthusiasm!**

**Natsu: DISCLAIMER: CHOCO DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! **

**Me: Terrific! Now let's get on with this!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was a normal day in the guild. Everyone was bustling around either drinking, eating, talking, going on missions, or doing anything they felt like doing. But in the middle of all the pandemonium...

"Hey, Lucy!" Mira's sweet voice alerted the celestial spirit mage as she came over to the bar and sat at her usual place.

"Hello Mira!" Lucy smiled. "Can I have one iced tea please?"

"Of course you can!" Mira said, grabbing a glass and pouring the tea in. She placed a straw in the glass and handed it to the blonde, who thanked her happily.

While sipping her tea, Lucy saw that Erza was coming to the bar as well, which was quite rare, since she didn't do that often.

"Hello, Erza!" Mira smiled. "What would you like today?"

Erza said in reply, "One strawberry cake."

As Mira prepared the cake, Lucy turned to the scarlet haired mage, who was staring at a piece of request paper for a mission. However, it had unusual writing across it and Erza was frowning, clearly trying to decipher the code.

"Tough job?" Lucy asked her, while the requip mage frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, it says 'decipher these phrases' again." Erza said suspiciously. "Like that other request where everyone's minds slipped into different people..."

Lucy shuddered as she remembered that thought when she, Gray, Loke, Erza, Happy, and Natsu all switched minds and when they panicked when they couldn't use their regular magic. It was horrible.

Just at that time, Lucy heard very familiar voices approach the bar as well. As she turned her head towards the voices she saw Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Carla all coming.

"-And for the last time I told you I'm waaaaay more stronger than you, Gray!" Natsu argued.

"At least I don't climb in people's beds and sneak in their houses!" Gray retorted.

"Well, at least I'm not a stripping pervert that walks around naked all the time!" Natsu rambled back.

"What'd you just call me, squinty eyes?!"

"I told you you're a pervert didn't I, droopy eyes?! Or did you lose your hearing already?!"

"Why you little-!" Gray yelled as he threw off his shirt and got into the usual fight with the dragon slayer.

"Bring it on, stripper!" Natsu yelled back as they both punched and kicked each other.

"Gray-san, Natsu-san!" Wendy fretted. "Please calm down!"

"Leave them be," Carla humphed.

"Aye..." Happy agreed, biting into a tuna fish.

Lucy chuckled at the sight as she returned to her iced tea and sipped it, while the scarlet mage next to her was still trying to figure out the weird unusual writing. But since Natsu and Gray were fighting very loudly, Erza was having a hard time solving it because of that.

"SHUT UP!" Erza finally snapped at the two fighting mages, who squealed and hid under a table, saying, "Aye sir!"

"Just be quiet, you two, I'm trying to solve something!" Erza growled, massaging her temples.

"Yeah, Gray, shut up," Natsu whispered.

"You were fighting too, stupid!" Gray grumbled.

"Erza, why don't I try solving it? I have the magic reading glasses." Lucy then said, pulling out the pair of glasses and putting it on.

"Thanks, Lucy." Erza smiled as she bit into her strawberry cake.

"Let's see..." The words were reforming slowly, but as they did so the text started to glow brighter and brighter. Lucy felt confused. This never happened before. And her glasses never were broken.

But then the light was so bright that she, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, and Gray all had to close their eyes...

...Which ended up to be a very, very, very horrible mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its short, this is like da intro. Ended with a cliffhanger, I think? Ehehehehe what happened to them all? Find out in the next chapter! This is my fourth story too, lol. A lot of my stories are still being published XD**

**Like it? Feel free to review and etc.**

**Next chappie will actually probably be posted after I post this one. **

**See you!**

**-Choco**


	2. What Happened!

**A/N: Hullo guys, this is going to be chapter 2. So anyway enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail ^^**

* * *

Lucy's POV

When Lucy opened her eyes again, she frowned. Something was definitely different, and she didn't like it one bit. For one, she felt stronger, taller and more muscular. When she felt her hair, it was no longer long. It had shortened.

"Oh crap." Lucy said. "Tell me this isn't what it feels like." Her voice also felt strangely deeper...

"Lucy, what are you saying?" An unfamiliar girl's voice piped up behind her. When she turned, Lucy gasped. So did the girl, who had pink hair and a familiar dragon scaled scarf and the familiar clothing...

"NATSU?!" Lucy gasped. "Y-You're a GIRL!"

"YOU'RE A GUY!" Natsu screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

"Don't ask me, a light freakishly appeared and this happened!" Lucy frantically said.

"Well, where's Erza?!" Natsu screamed. "I wanna be a guy, not a girl!"

"I'm right here. And your voices seem different... What happened?" Erza said, and when Natsu and Lucy saw her, they screamed and pointed as well in shock.

In Erza's place was a teen with short red hair and with boyish eyes. The boy Erza now had a different designed armor, much like a guy's, and was wearing dark blue pants instead of Erza's blue skirt. He was wearing dark boots.

"OH. MY. GOD." Lucy screamed, tugging at her now short hair. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Apparently Erza noticed as well, because she was staring at Natsu and Lucy with her mouth opened. "A gender switch?!"

"Oh shit, where's Gray?!" Natsu asked in that unfamiliar tone. "I WANNA BE NORMAL!"

"What's with all of you?! You look different!" Gray's female voice then said. Now in his place there was a girl with the same hair color but it was longer, like up to his waist. But since the boy Gray stripped earlier, he had no shirt on.

"AAAAAAH! GET ME A SHIRT!" Gray frantically yelled, picking up the white t-shirt he was wearing earlier.

"Ah, Gray-san?" Wendy's voice said, and when Lucy, terrified, looked at her, she had spiky dark blue hair and had a boyish face.

"AAAAH! WE ALL CHANGED GENDERS!" The whole Team Natsu panicked, pointing at each other in utter shock.

"Oh, my!" Mira gasped. She was still a female, however, which made Lucy confused.

"Mira, what happened? Why aren't you changed?" Lucy asked, wondering why.

"Oh... I didn't close my eyes." Mira apologized.

"DAMN IT, I SHOULD'VE NOT CLOSED MY EYES!" Everyone who changed genders wailed.

"Ah..." Mira sighed. "Well, I'm really baffled as well... What kind of request was that?"

The boy Erza handed Mira the request which was now fading. It read: Gender switch Magic will erase a week from now.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Team Natsu screamed.

"I can't wait a week staying like... THIS!" Lucy yelled, waving her arms around frantically.

"I want to change back!" Gray and Natsu wailed.

"Ugh, stupid request sheet!" Erza growled.

"Oh no!" Wendy said, disappointed.

"Well, now that's that." Happy said. "At least I'm still male. Aye!"

"STOP MAKING THINGS WORSE!" Team Natsu yelled at the blue cat in frustration.

"Well, I think you'll have to get used to it for a week until it wears off. You'll have to do missions like that too." Mira said, frowning at the request. "Oh, and lets still call all of you your regular names before you all switched so we all wouldn't get confused."

"A week as a girl?" Natsu sighed. "I hope my powers haven't weakened..." She summoned fire and it was still red-hot, so she felt satisfied.

"What pronouns do we use?" Lucy then asked.

"The regular pronouns, after all of you switched." Mira said. "It'll have to do for a week only, so I'm sure all of you will be fine."

Everyone though Mira said reassuring words, team Natsu all started sulking in a corner, obviously depressed they were like that.

"Wait, does that mean my spirits are switched too?!" Lucy panicked. "Open, gate of the lion! LOKE!"

When Loke appeared, Lucy yelped in surprise, because Loke was indeed a girl. Instead of wearing his suit and tie he wore a black formal dress. Loke's once spikey hair was now curly and long, but he still had his glasses on.

"Yo Luc-Who the hell are you?" Loke said, obviously confused.

"I'm LUCY." Lucy said, pointing to herself. "Stupid request sheet did this."

"Then I'm a girl?" Loke said, looking at a mirror, looking strangely pleased.

"Um, yes. Why are you so freakishly happy and why do you have a creepy smile on your face? That's really creeping me out..." Lucy said, worried.

"I look good for a girl." Loke said in awe.

"WRONG!" Lucy yelled in frustration, kicking the girl to the side as she disappeared.

"Damn it, I want to turn back NOW!" Gray screamed. She kicked everything around and actually accidentally kicked Natsu as well, who yelled at Gray to cut it out, which led to another fight.

"Now that you think about it, I wonder how my requip outfits look?" Erza said.

"Oh, right, cause you're a guy now..." Wendy said.

"Requip! Purgatory Armor!" Erza said, as a light formed around him.

When it cleared, the outfit looked a bit the same, just a few minor adjustments. "Hm... Not bad..." Erza said, pleased there wasn't much change.

"I miss my old me." Lucy sulked. "Now my spirits are freaking switched too."

"Now, now," Mira said, smiling. "I think you look okay as a guy."

Sighing, Lucy collapsed on the bar table, still not feeling convinced.

"Yeah, Luce, she's right. You look okay as a guy!" Natsu said, grinning.

Normally the girl Lucy would've blushed, but instead Lucy sighed and muttered thanks to the fire dragon slayer.

"I guess I'd say you look pretty cool." Lucy said to Natsu, whom the dragon slayer turned a faint shade of red.

"Aw, they liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy giggled, resulting in the two mages to knock him out with frying pans.

Wendy sighed. "I think my powers are the same still."

"True, but its better than it being switched too." Lucy grumbled.

"Never mind that guys, how about a job?" Erza asked, holding up a request sheet.

"Good idea!" Everyone else said, agreeing.

"It'd be perfect in getting your magic used to." Mira said as well. "It's a great idea."

"Thanks, Mira." Erza smiled. "Now, let's all go!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone else said, hustling out of the guild at once, bidding farewell to Mira.

* * *

**A/N: Well now they're different genders! Oh crap! Good thing is that it'll last for a week, so this is merely part of Day 1. **

**Did I make everyone's character okay? I'm sorry if I made them a bit OOC, after all, they switched genders, right?**

**See you!**

**-Choco**


	3. Mixed Gender Problems

**A/N: OMG, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They all made my day :)**

**Oh and for your review RandomMinnesotan - Totally not sure if the pairings are reversed, but I do agree that a girl Taurus would be creepy O-O. Odette might or might not appear in this one, let's just say she's... Vacationing at the moment.**

**And for Shifuku - Yes, this will be a NaLu story! Because I just LOVE NaLu.**

**Aww, thank you guys for being so nice! So I'll give you a present...**

***gives all humungous cookies* **

**Arigatou~ So enjoy this one!**

**P.S. - The reason why I couldn't update earlier because I was at a friend's house... Lol**

**Really sorry if this is boring, I have terrible writer's block T.T**

**This is chapter three right? I keep forgetting.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"What's the mission again?" Natsu asked for the 25th time that afternoon.

"For goodness sakes, Natsu! Even as a girl you're still annoying." Lucy grumbled. "But the mission's about capturing some bandit..."

"Where again?" Natsu asked curiously, peering over Lucy's shoulder, but was a tad too short since Lucy had got taller. "I can't see!" Natsu wailed.

"Are you serious?" Lucy sighed, lowering to Natsu's height, which felt kind of weird since Natsu as a guy was taller than her.

"Oh, its pretty far." Natsu remarked. "Don't we have to take a train?"

"That's where we're headed." Lucy grumbled. "To the train station."

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed, jumping in front of Lucy and frowning. "I can't stand transportation, remember?!"

"Wendy can cast Troia, remember?" Lucy replied.

"Yeah," Wendy said. "I'll cast it when we get there."

"Most likely, I want to know how we're going to survive this thing," Gray said angrily. "I can't stand being a girl for at least a day."

"Don't complain," Erza said. "At least it'll wear off in a week. If we don't do missions Master wouldn't be pleased."

Lucy thought that Erza still was her normal self, since Erza was a bit of a tomboy. So this lecture Erza was giving seemed at least... Normal.

"Oh, we're here." Carla then said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, flying in the station.

"The train's two hours?" Gray said.

"Yup," Erza replied.

"I'll cast Troia on Natsu now," Wendy said, casting the blue light on the dragon slayer.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Natsu said, dashing off to the train with the rest of them following.

To Lucy, Natsu seemed like his original self since he was still energetic and definitely still impulsive and impatient.

Lucy sighed. How would they ever change back?

* * *

-2 hours later-

"Ah, we're finally here!" Natsu sighed, stretching.

"Seriously, we got to get going. There's no time for relaxing if the bandits on the loose." Erza scolded Natsu.

"Erza's right," Lucy said. "Really, there's no time to be relaxing."

Natsu and Gray looked mildly surprised. "Gee, you two seem like you're both already used to transforming... You're both acting like guys now, being impatient."

"Is that so?" Erza said, tapping his chin.

Lucy shrugged. "Let's just go."

"Aye!" Happy responded, while Wendy sighed.

"There he is!" Lucy said, pulling out the key of Aquarius, seeing a puddle of water, and the bandit running with piles of gold. "Open, gate of the water bearer! AQUARIUS!"

Aquarius appeared, and what Lucy feared happened, Aquarius was now a merman, with short blue hair and a bare chest.

"What the hell?" Aquarius said, obviously confused. "Hey, Lucy, if this is a joke it's not funny!"

"It's not my fault our genders switched! Blame the request on the freaking paper!" Lucy said. "Now kick that dude's ass!"

"Your language use has increased as well, huh?" Gray said, surprised.

"Oh, shut up." Lucy replied. "Now go, Aquarius!"

"Humph," Aquarius said, and yelling, he summounded water from the jar and sent it flowing quickly towards the bandit, who got caught in the flow of water and tried to swim out. Luckily, the gold kept weighing the bandit down as he fought to survive the current.

"I'll take it from here," Erza said, grabbing the bandit from his shirt and leaping out of the way out of the current.

* * *

"Where's the gold?" Erza demanded as the now tied up bandit was sitting in front of them.

"I won't tell you if it means anything!" The bandit retorted as he fought to remove the ropes bound around him.

"Tell me, NOW." Erza gave him her signature death glare, which made him squeal.

"F-fine..." The bandit said, trembling, shaking out the gold and dumping it in front of Erza, who examined it.

"That's a lot of gold," Natsu said, eyes wide.

"It's not like you to be surprised so easily," Gray scolded towards the pinkette, who sighed.

"Maybe because I've turned into a gi-" Natsu said, but was interrupted by Lucy knocking her on the head with a fist. The bandit just sat there, confused, as Lucy grit his teeth and grumbled in Natsu's ear: "Don't just go saying that information out loud!"

"S-sorry," Natsu said, rubbing her head, while the female Gray just rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Lucy, you got stronger..."

"Lucy?" The bandit asked suspiciously. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Ah-er-no." Lucy said, glaring at Natsu, who covered her mouth.

"Ah, sorry, I meant to say Luce!" Natsu grinned apologetically. "Yeah, Luce! There's no way a guy could be named Lucy... Right?" She elbowed Gray, who nodded fiercely.

Happy and Carla also exchanged a glance, while Wendy seemed eyeing them carefully.

Erza raised a suspicious eyebrow, but her male self eyed the bandit carefully, saying, "We'll have to take you to the council for this, sorry." Erza then punched the bandit hard so that he got knocked out, and dragged him along.

"Got him," Erza said nonchalantly. "Let's go."

* * *

After bringing the unconsious bandit to the magic council, they arrived back at the guild, feeling still upset that they couldn't find a way to turn back to normal, even after receiving the reward.

"Damn it, I can't fight with all my spirits switched!" Lucy grumbled to Mira. "If I summon Taurus..." Lucy imagined a girl Taurus admiring Lucy's now male body and sweatdropped.

"Now, now..." Mira said, smiling. "It'll wear off in a week, remember?"

"Not only that!" The girl Natsu complained. "Now I feel weird, like I changed!"

"OF COURSE YOU CHANGED!" Lucy said. "You're a girl!"

"I know that!" Natsu said. "But I feel totally different, like my actions and abilities changed completely! I hate it! I HATE IT!"

"Ah, Natsu..." Wendy sighed.

"Did anything change for you, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Well... Not anything different. It's just now I feel weird saying -san after people's names." Wendy said. "I also just feel a bit stronger."

"Ah, I see," Lucy said. Since she's nice and polite before as a girl, Lucy guessed it was the same as her for a guy, being a bit quiet but calm.

For Erza, though, it seemed like she hadn't changed at all.

For Gray, Lucy thought that now he was a girl he seemed one of those people that didn't care much about what happened.

Lucy sighed. This really would seem too complicated, being all of them changed.

"Augh... I wanna change back now..." Lucy grumbled, faceplanting herself on the bar table, while Mira smiled apologetically.

"Aye, Lucy, Just roll with it!" Happy said, encouraging her.

"Shut up," Lucy just sighed in reply angrily. Then a lightbulb popped in her head. "Why don't we ask Master?"

"Great idea, Luce!" Natsu said, smiling hugely. "We should go, right?!"

"Ah, yes," Erza said, nodding. "He should know a way to get us back to normal in less than a week."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Team Natsu all exclaimed in utter shock (which happened a lot) as the Master sat there, nodding.

"You're saying that we have to roll with it?!" Lucy asked frantically, as the Master sighed. "Yes, sadly."

"Told ya," Happy said, smirking, as he bit into a fish. Lucy then impulsively punched the blue cat so Happy was sent flying into the wall, yelling, "AYE!"

"It's just like that Changeling spell, but worse!" Natsu screamed. "Oh, come on!"

"This this is really a big pickle," Erza said, frowning.

"Pickle?" Natsu said. "Pickle where? I hate pickles!" The pinkette grumbled.

"Seriously?" Gray facepalmed. "Natsu, there is no freaking pickle! A pickle is a freaking problem! Get it?"

"No," Natsu said. "Isn't that a food?"

Everyone deadpanned.

"We need to discuss your metaphor skills, obviously," Master said. "But that's not the point here. You all will transform back in excatly a week, and there is absolutely nothing to do about it, sadly."

"Aw, come on! It's just like that spell a whole long time ago." Lucy complained.

"Er... I believe I wasn't there when that happened?" Wendy asked, raising his hand.

"Ah, that's right," Erza said, tapping his chin. "Due to a strange request everyone all ended up switching minds: Natsu and Loke, Gray and Lucy, and Happy and I."

"Sounds terrible." Carla said.

"It was," Lucy said. "Gray tried to strip in my body."

"Oh," Wendy said.

"Well, you fools, as I said I can't do anything about it." Master said, shrugging apologetically. "Now go rest, you've done a mission and returned with the reward. Aren't all of you happy?"

"No," Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy said truthfully.

"You five really need to be more positive." Master sighed. "Now, go rest or whatever. Fairy Tail never gives up, despite the situation, remember?"

"Yes, sir..." The five of them said.

"Now go! Rest! That's _your _new mission. And since it is a mission, you'd have to obey it, right?" Master said.

"Okay..." The depressed team said, sulking as they left, along with Happy and Carla. When they left, Master sighed.

"They really need to get into spirit..." He said, shaking his head sadly. "Although I do feel a bit sorry for them, being switched genders out of a weird request like that... I wonder what the job was anyway?"

* * *

"Crap, so now we're officialy stuck." Lucy sighed as he walked towards to where he lived originally with Natsu and Happy.

"True," Natsu sighed. "How can you stand being a girl?"

"How can you stand being a guy is _my _question..." Lucy replied, but he had to suppress a tiny smile.

Then Natsu turned a bit red, although she looked confused. "What's this feeling?"

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other..." Happy snickered.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled, kicking the blue cat away into the sky. "What feeling are you talking about?"

"I feel hot." Natsu admitted. "And embarrassed, but why?"

"Psh, I don't know." Lucy said, shrugging. "But I can actually probably teach you how to withstand the torture of being a girl, y'know?"

"You can?!" Natsu said, eyes widened. "Wait, why am I being surprised about this?! GAH, I don't even understand myself!"

"That, Natsu," Lucy laughed. "Is how girls are like."

"Oh? So they blush a lot and don't understand their own feelings?" The girl Natsu said in awe. "Interesting."

"And guys are impulsive and say a lot of language like 'shit' and 'crap' right? And they're strong?" Lucy asked her, as Natsu laughed and nodded.

"Sure! You know..." Natsu said, grinning, "I actually think we can survive this!"

At Natsu's reassuring words, Lucy couldn't help but smile. "You actually think so?"

"Totally!" Natsu smiled.

_Huh, she sure is optimistic. _"Natsu, 'totally' is a girl word."

"I'm learning!" Natsu squealed. "I didn't know being a girl would be so difficult."

"We're in the same boat." Lucy said. "Well, come on. I'll teach you more things when we get inside."

"Thanks," Natsu said as she followed Lucy inside.

"Hey, no prob." Lucy said. "We're friends, remember?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Done. Did ya guys like it?**

**When I wrote the part where they went to Master for help, I was like, oh shoot, what should I have them do? Lol, random but sooo true. I got writer's block there for a second.**

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who love this story! I totally enjoy your support.**

**I'm a bit confused how to use pronouns though, since I think it feels awkward if I put typed 'he' for Lucy and 'she' for Natsu. Gah, help me! Lol...**

**Anyway thanks again! See you next chappie.**

**-Choco :)**


	4. Impatience

**A/N: When I opened my email acc today (again) I was like, piled with dozens of emails notifiying me about Fanfiction... (ex. New review for Gender Switch!) XD**

**Now, in response to your reviews:**

**To guest: Haha, I'm sorry the chapters are too short! Sometimes I'm in a bit of a rush typing them cuz school's already starting next week, and I need to get all the supplies and such... T.T But, I _will _make them longer! Don't worry! And, you want to see the spirits as gender switched? Mwahahaha... You'll see XD**

**To RandomMinnesotan: Haha, lol... Not sure if Plue would be switched, but I think it's a male. Yes, I totally agree with you when you say gender swaps are complicated. It's hard to think of everyone opposite their gender XD and for the rest... XD Btw, you're welcome for the cookie :D**

**To A Person: Yes. I will most likely include a chapter when the other guild mates see them switched! I can already imagine Juvia's reaction XD**

**Oh, and also, since my school starts next week, my schedule is going to change. Sadly, instead of updating frequently, I might have to update 1-2 chapters**** every week T.T**

**ANYWAY! I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! I think you guys get that already though... Lol**

* * *

Natsu's POV

Once him and his team transformed into the opposite gender of themselves, Natsu seriously _hated _it. When he meant hated, he meant that he hated it more than transportation, which was saying something. Transportation was one of the things that he truly hated, from the bottom of his heart.

"Lucy, I hate being a girl," Natsu complained. "It's so hard to get used to!"

"Hey," Lucy said, grumbling. "I switched too, so it's hard for me to get used to also. But we all have to deal with it."

"Yeah, but it's so hard... If Gajeel sees me like this he'll definitely die of laughter." Natsu said, realizing that Gajeel hasn't seen Natsu like this. "...On second thought, I don't want to go to the guild anymore..."

"I know what you mean," Lucy said, looking around his room, frowning.

"Anyway, can I stay here or something?" Natsu asked. "Since I'm a girl now, this is _my _room, right?"

"No it's not!" Lucy said, shocked. "Well, it's still mine because it's been mine from the start!"

"But Luce~ You're a guy, it'd be weird to find you sleeping in a pink bed~" Natsu complained.

"EVEN WHEN YOU WERE A GUY YOU STILL SLEPT IN MY BED!" Lucy yelled.

"Even when you're a guy nothing really changed about you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Anyway, fine, you can stay, whatever!"

"Yeah!" Natsu said, grinning at the boy Lucy, who was raising an eyebrow.

"Right, whatever." Lucy said, collapsing on his bed.

"Meh, you're meaner as a guy too," Natsu frowned. "That's not very nice, y'know."

"Sorry, then." Lucy sighed. "It's been a long day, so I'm going to sleep now. It's sunset, you know, right?"

"I thought you were going to teach me," Natsu said, confused. "About being a girl, duh."

"Oh, that's right!" Lucy then said, sitting up. "Well, since you're a girl now, you'll have to act like one!"

"I do?" Natsu said, curious.

"Yup," Lucy nodded solemnly. "Well, first, girls mostly do lots of girly stuff, like shopping."

"Wait, what?!" Natsu yelled. "I don't want to go shopping! I mean, it's really really girly!"

"Augh..." Lucy facepalmed. "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

"I'll teach you how to be a guy first! Cause you seem mostly like one already!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Lucy said, frowning. But Natsu ignored him.

"Well then! I guess you can say that you'll have to act strong, reckless, and impatient! Be impulsive and such!" Natsu said.

"That's your personality!" Lucy said. Then he leaned back on the wall and sighed. "I think we'll learn to be a guy or girl when we get used to it..."

"Yeah, like Gray, cause she was already an ice princess." Natsu scowled.

"Oh, then do the nicknames you call each other change too?" Lucy said, curious.

"Now that you mention it..." Natsu thought. "I guess I'll have to call her an ice prince!"

"Well, don't get used to calling her that because after she turns back to normal, she'll be a guy again, right? So you'd be saying that as a freaking compliment." Lucy pointed out.

"I'd never compliment that stripping pervert!" Natsu protested.

"I don't think Gray strips much now since she's a girl."

"AAAAAAAH! I want to change back..."

"All of us do, believe me."

Natsu sighed. "I'm tired..."

"Well then, you should go to sleep." Lucy said, tossing her a blanket as Natsu caught it. "I'll get the couch and you can get the bed." Natsu took the blanket, but gawked at Lucy in shock as he looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Oh gee, Luce." Natsu's eyes widened. "You never let me take the bed."

"Oh... Right. Well, this is an exception. I don't care anyhow." Lucy said, laying down on the couch, relaxing. Then Natsu could hear Lucy's heavy breathing as he fell asleep.

Wow. Natsu thought. That would never happen in a million years, but it did.

Natsu sighed as she took the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Natsu woke up before Lucy the following morning. "Good mornin'!" She said, stretching her arms out. Then, remembering that she was a girl, she sighed.

"Oh, you're awake too?" Lucy said. "Let's go to the guild, I'm sure the Team's all assembled there."

"Augh..." Natsu sighed, but she followed Lucy towards Fairy Tail.

... (means timeskip)

"We're here," Lucy said as he went over to where Mira was and sat down on a bar stool, sighing.

"Hello you two!" Mira said, calling out to Natsu and Lucy, while Natsu stormed off to find Gray, and found her conversing with Gajeel and Juvia, whereas Gajeel was trying hard not to laugh and Juvia seemed upset.

Seeing Natsu, Gajeel instantly burst out in fits of laughter while pointing at her and Gray. "PFFT-So, you've turned into a girl too, Salamander?! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, damn you!" Natsu yelled, while fire engulfed her fists as she punched Gajeel, but the iron dragon slayer blocked it with a pillar.

"Looks like you got a tad weaker." Gajeel smirked, while Gray sighed.

"Juvia is... Juvia can't stand this nonsense!" Juvia wailed. "Juvia wants her beloved Gray-sama to turn back to normal!"

"Uh..." Gray said.

"Oh, that's right." Wendy then said. "Since Juvia... Er, likes Gray, she's so upset he's a girl now."

"Juvia can't stand this at all! Juvia wants Gray-sama to turn back to normal this instant!" Juvia cried, her tears flooding the whole room.

"It's alright, Juvia." Levy reassured her. "But I really am still shocked of how this happened... It's merely... Unbelieveable."

"Yeah, I agree with Levy!" Lucy said.

"I hope you and the rest will all turn back to normal. Lu-chan..." Levy smiled at the celestial spirit mage.

Then Natsu had an idea. "Hey, Lucy, your spirits are all switched too right?!"

"Unfortunately." The celestial spirit mage frowned. "Looks like I need to get used to that also."

"That means... Even Taurus and Sagittarius?!" Levy gasped.

"THAT HORSE GUY TOO?!" Gajeel said, bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, even Loke and Aquarius!" Lucy said, ignoring Gajeel. "I can't even stand to call another spirit out knowing its the opposite gender..."

"Why don't you call Gemini, then?" Natsu said.

"Oh, good idea!" Gray said, ignoring Juvia's waves of sadness and tears. "Gemini can turn into anyone, regardless of what gender!"

"Which means..." Wendy said, finally getting it. "...That Gemini can change into all our regular versions!"

"I call FIRST!" Lucy declared, pulling out Gemini's key. "Open, gate of the twins! GEMINI!"

Instantly, Gemini appeared, as Lucy's female form. However, when Gemini looked at the male Lucy, she shrieked. "What happened to you and your team?"

"Well, a request did all this." Lucy explained.

"Ah, I see!" Gemini said. "Why did you call me anyway?"

"Can you transform into me?!" Natsu said. "Into my guy form!"

"I can try to," Gemini said, as she transformed into Natsu's regular form. Everyone looked on, impressed.

"It's me again~!" Natsu yelled, looking at her regular self. "Actually..." Natsu sulked, "I want to be normal right now..."

Gemini laughed Natsu's old laugh. "Well then, who's next?"

Pretty soon Natsu's team told Gemini that they wanted to see themselves, and they did. Everyone seemed pretty happy that they saw themselves, but disappointed because they were still transformed. Then, Gemini bid farewell to all of them and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was still laughing about Natsu and Gray transforming, which really pissed Natsu off.

"I can't believe it!" Gajeel cracked up. "Seriously, I'm stronger than you now! HAHAHA!"

Juvia continued on sulking. "Juvia wants her Gray-sama to turn back to normal, quick..."

Gray backed away nervously.

"And it's only barely the second day!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"Right now would be a nice time for someone to invent a time machine," Natsu agreed.

"I don't know why but I'm not craving any cakes or sweets..." Erza muttered to himself. "Is that strange?"

"I want to turn back, quick!" Wendy complained, while Carla sighed.

"Aye, its too weird." Happy agreed.

"Maybe I can speed up the process!" Levy said. "I'd like to see the request, please!" Lucy handed Levy the request sheet of the gender magic and the bluenette started to read it.

"All right, I think I know how to solve this!" Levy said. "But these writings are kinda hard to decipher..." She put on her reading glasses and instantly started to read the request sheet.

"YES!" All of team Natsu cheered.

"Don't worry guys, I'll probably get all of you out of this in no time!" Levy said, picking up several books and laying them on the table.

* * *

**A/N: So, will Levy be able to turn the team back to normal before they could wait any longer? **

**I feel so sorry for the team... I hope they're not mad at me. **

**BTW, all of your guy's reviews made me so freaking happy. Thank youuuuuuuu~! *gives all cookies***

**-Choco**


	5. Wait, What?

**A/N: HI GUYS! I know I haven't updated in forever. So this story will be updated today because it got the most votes. Glad you guys like it so far too... Sorry to keep all of y'all waiting...**

**But, I had an idea pop into my head about this story so I decided to put that in here! MWAHAHAHAHA **

**Anyway, thanks for all your guys' support :) **

**About de squirrelz: They're still in our backyard... I just saw one eating earlier... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"So you can make us turn back to normal before even a week?!" Natsu said excitedly. "Awesome!"

"I probably can, and I will at least try to." Levy promised, observing the request. "Just leave me to think for a second..."

Team Natsu eagerly sat beside her, watching her every move as she muttered words to herself and wrote them out on a seperate piece of paper.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Levy gasped. "Wait... Guys, when did you say the curse will lift?"

"In a week." Erza said. "Why?"

"Because..." Levy said, sounding too worried that Lucy couldn't help but think that something was unbelievably wrong. "Well, I don't think you guys want to hear it, but you misread it. The spell says if it doesn't lift BEFORE a week, you all are stuck like this forever."

Immediately, gasps and shrieks emerged from the gender switched group as they faced reality.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shrieked in disbelief.

"Okay, we can't wait ANY longer!" Lucy panicked. "Come on, we need a way to turn us back into normal–FAST."

"We do still have five days before we're stuck like this." Wendy said. "But I want to turn back... Right away..."

"Yes, well, we all do!" Natsu yelled again. "Oh crap, this is not good."

"At this rate, Juvia will... Will... DIE!" Juvia gasped as she fainted. Immediately Lisanna and Mira rushed over to her and started fanning the water mage.

"This thing is like the mind body switching all over again!" Gray yelled in frustration.

"At least this isn't the last day or anything." Erza added, sighing. "If it was everyone would have died by now."

"So true." Lucy agreed. Looking at the distraught-looking Levy, he added, "Having any improvement?"

"No..." Levy grumbled, filing through books and frowning. "This spell is definitely a pain."

"Ugh... DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled, flipping a table over, causing Cana's booze to spill on the floor.

"Uh oh." Happy said, flying away.

"DAMN IT NATSU!" Cana yelled angriliy, throwing a barrel at the pinkette's direction, thus getting hit.

"OH!" Happy said. "SHE GOT YOU GOOOD!"

"Happy, shut the hell up!" Natsu shouted.

"Girl or not, you're still equally annoying! I can't drink in peace like this, dammit!" Cana yelled.

"Just go get a barrel at the department store or something!" Natsu argued.

"Idiot, you destoryed half of those!" Gray chimed in.

"Oh, shut up! I wouldn't say anything if I were you, stripping pervert!" Natsu said.

"Well, who's talking now, squinty eyes?!" Gray yelled back.

The two angry mages then lurched themselves at each other and fought, punching, yelling, and kicking. It seemed as if they didn't change genders at all... But they did.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! I'm trying to concentrate!" Levy screamed, throwing two hardcover books at the two mages in frustration and impatience.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped. He never saw Levy this angry before.

"You two!" Erza said angrily, giving them his death glare and pulling out her two very pointy and sharp swords, causing Natsu and Gray to squeal in terror and cower behind a table.

"Oh... Things got out of hand again..." Wendy sighed.

"Such simpletons." Carla humphed.

"Aye." Happy nodded, biting into a sea bass.

"Okay." Levy said, massaging her temples. "I know for sure that if the spell doesn't lift in a week, that you guys will stay like this forever."

"NOOOO!" Everyone yelled. But upon realizing she already said that before, they quieted down.

"This might take a couple of days," Levy added, frowning. "Despite that it's the afternoon and I'm still stuck."

"Well, we know that you're going to try your best." Lucy said, reassuring her.

"Yeah, if no one could do this, you can!" Erza added.

"You guys..." Levy sniffled. "Thanks. Now I think you guys should get something to do before you die of boredom. And gender switched."

"I agree." Wendy nodded.

"Um... What should we do, actually?" Gray wondered. "There's almost nothing..."

"Maybe we should try to get used to ourselves now." Lucy said. "I mean, we can't hust wear our old clothing, we'll look suspicious."

"Well, not exactly." Erza said. "The spell transformed our clothing as well, right?"

"I think it's weird I can't strip anymore like this." Gray frowned. "I'm so used to it, but now... That habit just... Disappeared."

Yes, it must be weird to see Gray and not see her male self stripping. Lucy thought. But then again, he's a girl now, so that's pretty natural.

I just hope we could get out of this stupid spell soon. I miss my old me. Lucy thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was too short, I had awful writer's block, and I'm a bit sick... T_T WHYYY**

**But seriously, wouldn't it be weird if Gray never stripped at all? Now that you think about it... **

**Did you guys read that new chapter for Fairy Tail? Little Gray is so kawaii~!**

**But I still love Kid better... Talk about obsession XDD**

**Anyway, byeeee!**

**-Choco**


	6. A Bad Meeting

**A/N: Lol, I'm sorry that it took me such a long time to update this chapter... I'm such a troll T_T**

**Anyway one of the reasons why I didn't update for a while is mainly because of school...**

**Like recently we had this test and I didn't study so I was worried. Luckily I passed with an 100%!**

**I wish school wouldn't give us a hard time (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

**It's also so damn hot! I'm melting! SOMEONE GET ME SOME ICE CREAM! **

**Wait, is this chapter six? *facepalm* holy crap I'm behind... Really sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :PPP**

* * *

Lucy's POV

They all headed towards the largest shopping center in Magnolia. The downfall was that it was super crowded, it being a weekend.

"Where do we go now?" Lucy asked. Somehow he didn't feel in a need to shop, even though shopping was one of her favorite habits as a girl.

"Let's go here!" Natsu said enthusiastically, pointing to a clothes shop.

"No, here!" Gray protested, pointing at a shop for jewelry.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"You wanna go, popsicle?!"

"Bring it on, fire bastard!"

The two guys–ahem, girls–then were about to launch punches towards each other, except before they did that Lucy and Erza punched them back in the stomach.

"Gosh, now you guys are arguing about which shop to go to!" Lucy sighed, annoyed. "Seriously, you two never change!"

"But–" Natsu and Gray whined, except they were cut off by Erza's glare, which silenced them both immediately.

Wendy then poked Lucy's arm, concerned. "Um, Lucy, there's a mob of girls right there looking and whispering about us... That's not good right?"

Lucy followed his glance. Lucy then knew once he set sight on them that he hated them right away. They all had their hair up in tons of different hairstyles–buns, curls, highlights–and what's worse was that they all had way too much makeup on themselves.

Lucy knew that they were going to be trouble. As her normal self, Lucy had encountered many girls like these ones before.

"Hey!" One girl said, batting her eyelashes at Lucy. Lucy was confused, until he realized that he was a guy. Oh shit.

"Hey, who're they?" Natsu whispered to Lucy, raising an eyebrow.

"Psh, who's that ugly whore?" Another teenaged girl asked, addressing Natsu. "Don't tell me you're going out with her." Her friends scoffed and nodded in agreement.

Lucy glanced at her and immediately knew she was the ringleader. She had perfectly toned skin and dazzling violet eyes–Lucy was sure that this one was the leader. The girl also wore a purple tank top with red hearts on it, and a matching pleated skirt with white leggings and purple high heels. She carried a purse that also was purple on her right arm and appeared to be chewing gum. The girl's hair was black, up to her shoulders, and it was curled at the ends.

"Who _are _you?" Erza said, narrowing his eyes.

The girl winked at Erza, making the scarlet haired mage to flinch. "Why, my name is Karin. What's your name, being a handsome male you are?"

Erza didn't react, but he sighed. "Well, my name is Ezra."

Thank goodness, Lucy thought in relief. If Erza said her real name then it would cause suspicion...

"And what's yours?" Karin asked sweetly, ignoring Natsu and Gray's protests.

"Um, my name is..." Lucy panicked, thinking of a boy name. "Lucifer."

"Lucifer and Ezra?" Karin said, blowing a bubble with her gum. "What interesting names you two have!"

"Hey, back off!" Natsu then shot in, eyes narrowed. "They're with us."

"Who, me?" Karin scoffed. "I wouldn't say anything if I were you." She looked at Natsu and scrunched up her nose. "You're just jealous of a pretty girl like me, with your ugly fashion trends." Her friends nodded in agreement.

Natsu seriously looked like she was going to explode, but she just smiled. "Well, I wouldn't say the same thing to you! Are you an idiot?"

"Oh?" Karin laughed. "I was going to ask you the same question!"

Her friends all laughed in response, while the Fairy Tail team stared at them challengingly, pissed.

"You guys are total bitches!" Gray retorted, causing Karin to laugh.

_If this lady saw Natsu, Erza, and Gray as their normal selves, she would've been begging for mercy. _Lucy thought instantly.

"Hey Lucifer, are you free tonight?" Karin then asked sweetly. "You'd totally prefer us than them, right?"

"I call dibs on Ezra then!" Another girl squealed. "He's soooo hot!"

Erza raised an eyebrow, for he wasn't used to being asked out by people from the same gender as her. Her normal self, she meant.

Lucy also felt disgusted. These girls were just so mean!

"Actually–" Lucy began, but he didn't get to finish his answer. Natsu and Gray instantly bolted straight towards them and started beating the girls up.

Lucy heard screams and yells of protest as Natsu and Gray beat those girls up. Hey, they deserved it too! But Lucy thought this was a bit harsh...

"No one goes out with them!" Natsu yelled as she kicked Karin in the face.

"Yeah, because they're OURS!" Gray agreed, punching another girl in stomach.

After that, Gray and Natsu both finally calmed down and looked down at Karin and her clique, who were scrambling to get back up.

People also were watching them with open mouths, so they were wuite the center of attention. In the midst of the fight they had destroyed a few stores, and the managers were outside, not looking very happy.

"You..." Karin stammered, covered in bruises, pointing a finger at Natsu and Gray, who smiled. "This isn't over!" She then dashed off towards the opposite direction, while her mob of friends followed her.

"That was awesome!" Natsu laughed, high-fiving Gray, who also looked happy.

"Guys, that truly was astonishing and all but did you have to destroy some stores?!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey, it's not our fault they were in the way when we fought them!" Natsu said defiantly. Gray nodded.

"Well, you destroyed them and that's that!" Lucy facepalmed. "Now we have to pay for all the damage you two have cost!"

Gray and Natsu then started laughing nervously as realization suddenly dawned upon them.

"You two..." Erza said, giving them one of her famous death glares. "You are in charge of paying the manager's damage cost! We're not helping!"

Wendy gasped. "Erza...!"

"But I have to say I've got to agree!" Lucy grumbled. "You two did all the damaging so you two need to pay for it! It's common sense!"

The managers then gave the damage cost to the Fairy Tail members, who Natsu and Gray whined when they saw the amount: 600,000J.

"Consider it as a lesson learned." One of the managers told them, having a little sympathy. "Fights are always outside."

_That's a horrible lesson, _Lucy thought, exasperated. He nodded though and waved goodbye to them as they proceeded to leave the building.

"Y'know," one manager whispered to another. "They actually seem as if the ones that destroyed the building were guys and the bystanders where girls, dontcha think?"

The other manager slowly nodded, but he laughed. "Really? Maybe because of their youth, right? Teenagers!"

The other didn't look so convinced. "I wonder..."

At this point, Lucy really wished they would turn back to normal already so that everything would make much more sense...

* * *

**A/N: Yahh, I'm done! Finally... XD I've noticed that the last time I updated I was also sick... Weird... Cause I'm sick right now... O_o**

**Anyway, mission accomplished! But I still have homework to do! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

**I love that flipping table emoji, it's just too awesome. It also fots me perfectly too, LOL!**

**And on my one-shot for NaLu, to all of you dear reviewers... THANK YOU! I definitely loved all of them! They made my day and I was smiling a lot as well!**

**-Choco :3 **


	7. (Kinda) Transformed!

**A/N: HEEEEEEEY :) So I'm bored and there's nothing to do. I can tell though, you guys really like Fairy Academy, Gender Switch and Fairy Tail's New Mission!**

**WELL. I'm glad that you do, so here's the long-awaited update... For Gender Switch!**

**I'm cold... AND I FINISHED SOUL EATER! Now I'm reading the manga. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy was irritated.

Really, really irritated.

Really, super irritated.

First of all, his team was gender swapped. And it would not work out well, considering now Natsu and Gray were now girls and Wendy, Lucy, and Erza were guys.

Happy just had to point that out, sending him flying (which was not the first time, and wouldn't be the last either).

And it was even worse that Levy mentioned that if the spell didn't lift in a week, the team would all be stuck like that forever.

Luckily this was only day four. Three more days.

But the team did NOT want to wait until the last minute! There were high risks. And lots and lots of obstacles.

So, this was the plan.

"Okay." Levy started, her face solemn. She slammed a spell book on the table and placed more books on top of it. She cleared her throat and placed on her glasses.

"So, Levy will try to solve this spell." Lucy said, trying to not panick. "And we'll just have to go with it."

Silence.

"THAT'S IT?" Lucy then yelled. "That obviously means that we have to wait the whole time!"

"Luce, calm down, it's not like all we have to do is sit in the corner." Natsu said, sounding bored. Her eyes then sparkled. "At least we're not doomed forever!"

"Way to be optimistic, tabasco idiot." Gray replied, leaning against the wall. She brushed her now raven colored long hair aside as she smirked. "Try saying that after we're stuck like this. Not to mention forever."

Everyone looked at Gray weirdly.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Coming from you, that seems off." Wendy said, sounding not at all like herself. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he said. He sighed.

"We're sounding more and more like this!" Erza complained.

Everyone's eyes widened. Erza complaining?! _The_ Erza complaining?! "Erza, are you okay?" Lucy asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Why?" Erza asked, an eyebrow raised. The rest of them sighed in relief afterwards. Levy still looked agitated though. Gajeel and Juvia had accompanied them to help, or at least try to.

"Why doesn't Master know how to undo this spell?" Natsu whined. "Personally, i think he knows but won't tell us."

"Why would he do that?" Lucy asked, confused.

"He did that last time with Changeling I think," Erza said.

Everyone then sighed in frustration, except Gajeel.

"You guys suck." He just said, making everyone kick him across the guild in impatience, irritation, and frustration.

"Juvia wants her beloved Gray-sama to turn back..." Juvia cried, making the female version of Gray flinch.

Lucy could hear Levy mumbling to herself. Then her eyes sparkled.

"Got it?" Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza said excitedly.

"I think so!" Levy said, feeling determined. "The process of transforming might be slow, but I think I'll be able to reverse it. You will be fully transformed back to your normal self in four days."

Everyone silently did the math. Then Juvia wailed. "But Levy-san, four days is past the limit of them transforming!"

"Oh crap!" Lucy yelled. "That means we need to find another way to undo this without passing three days."

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess you all gotta deal with it."

Levy looked frustrated. "I'm sorry Lu-chan, but this is the only other method to get you guys fully transformed."

Team Natsu sulked in the corner.

Then Erza sighed. "I guess it's worth a try to do the spell today. We still have time, so maybe we can work out a way to solve this."

The other members muttered agreement.

Lucy was determined to do this. He wanted to reverse the spell fully, of course with his team's help.

At the corner of his eyes, he glanced at Natsu, who was conversing with Gray and Gajeel. The trio seemed to be arguing about something.

Lucy sighed. Even as a guy his feelings about Natsu didn't change. Except that as a guy, Lucy didn't really express his emotions of that. As a girl, he knew he did.

Lucy shook his head. Right now Levy was going to undo the spell—or at least try to. Lucy prayed that they would have some progress...

"Okay, stand in a U-shape in front of me." Levy ordered. She grabbed her spell book and her solid script pen.

Everyone obeyed her order and stood as she asked, Gajeel and a tearful Juvia watching.

Levy placed the book on the ground and spread her arms. "Undo this spell that caught this team. Gender Switch—REVERSE!"

Light erupted from the book. The team was careful not to close their eyes, and Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia didn't either. They were all in shock.

When the light finally dimmed, Lucy grabbed a mirror.

Lucy gasped. Her facial feminine features had come back, but her hair was still short. She saw the start of her side ponytail, but it was still short.

Lucy felt her chest and found that it was still flat. She groaned, but stopped when she realized her skirt and high heeled boots were back. "YES!" Lucy cheered. "I'm female again!"

Erza nodded in approval. Her hair was a tad bit longer, but her face was normal. Her chest was flat still at her armor was still styled like a male's. Her skirt and high heeled boots were back though.

Wendy's hair was still a bit spiky from her previous form, but she didn't get her regular outfit back yet, wearing pants and a t-shirt. Luckily her hair was longer too.

Natsu had improved a bit. His chest had shrunk (thank goodness) and his hair was beginning to get spiky again. His outfit and face were already back to normal.

Gray was the same. He didn't seem to have his stripping habit yet, having his shirt on. His face too was the same, and his hair was getting shorter.

They all looked at each other and cheered. "Thank you Levy-chan!"

Levy smiled. "No prob. But you guys are getting closer to becoming normal again, i'm looking forward to it!"

"Yeah, my chest is still flat..." Lucy sighed, placing a hand over it. "And so is Erza's... But at least I'm already kind of used to it."

"YESSS!" Natsu yelled, spewing red hot flames all over the place. He pumped an energetic fist up into the air and rushed over to Lucy, hugging her suddenly.

Lucy's face turned red as a tomato as Natsu gripped her shoulders and gave her his familiar grin. "We're back, Luce!"

"K-kinda, yeah." Lucy said, blushing madly. Her emotions were back.

Yes, she liked Natsu. Not surprising, right? But she was sad that the dragon slayer was too dense to realize anything about love. To him, hugging seemed normal.

She sighed. Her life was complicated. "I'm going home." She managed to get the words out. She waved goodbye to her team, hugged Levy, and left the guild.

At least they kinda transformed back! Lucy was glad enough for that.

She opened the door to her room and flopped herself on the bed, but not before realizing there was something under it, who had released a cry of pain. Suspicious, she got off the bed and pulled the covers off.

She yelled when she found out who it was, but wasn't the least bit surprised...

"NATSU! What are you doing under my covers, and how did you get here before I did?!" Lucy shrieked, throwing a pillow at him.

Natsu coughed out a few feathers, and gave her a grin. "Geez Luce, you're heavy... And I got here faster because of Happy! He left though."

Lucy sighed, and Natsu sat up, coughing.

"You really are heavy, I almost died when you fell on me." Natsu said, making the blonde agitated.

"Well maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hide in the bed!" Lucy said, half laughing and half angry. "You can stay here if you want to, as long as you sleep on the floor."

"Meh, you let me sleep on the bed last time..."

"That was when I was a guy, so it doesn't count."

"At least let me get the couch. The floor's cold..." Natsu complained, sounding more and more like himself. Lucy couldn't help but smile at that.

"Fine, get the couch." She threw him a pillow and a blanket. The pinkette caught them and smelled them.

"They smell good, Luce!" Natsu said, his eyes wide.

"I just washed them, that's why." Lucy said, a light blush on her cheeks. "Now go to sleep, I want to work on my novel." She turned to her desk and sat down, pulling out a quill as she re-read her paper.

She then sensed someone behind her, and realized it was Natsu. "What is it?" The blonde said, narrowing her eyes.

"You smell good too, Luce. Can I read your novel?" Natsu asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"No." Lucy replied simply. "I told Levy-chan that she would be the first to read it. Sorry Natsu."

"Awww... Please?" Natsu said.

"No, sorry," Lucy said, smiling. "Get to sleep already Natsu."

"Fine..." Natsu complained. Lucy heard him get on the couch.

She touched her still short hair, much like her Edolas' counterpart's hair, and glanced at her flat chest, sighing. At least she regained some of her female qualities.

She sighed as she pulled on her pajamas and lay on the bed, smiling as she remembered what Natsu told her.

_You smell good... _That was strange to hear, but it made her laugh.

She grinned as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was too short, I had writer's block a bit. At least they kinda turned back to normal! Now its only two more days until they fully transform, but can they transform fully before the deadline is over? **

**Hope ya enjoyed it.**

**-Choco :) **


End file.
